The present invention arises in the context of the continuing search for more efficient tools which will result in time savings to complete given jobs with consequent economic benefits. In particular, with regard to conventional socket wrenches, such wrenches, while useful in many situations, are somewhat limited in speed of operation. This results from the wasted return ratchetting stroke required with each turn of the wrench. It is to be the effective utilization of this return stroke that the present invention is directed.